Grand Karcist Ion
Grand Karcist Ion, also known as the Sorcerer-King of Adytum, is a recurring figure in the SCP Foundation universe and is considered one of the most powerful beings in the setting. Background Ion's beginnings were humble, starting out as a mere servant under the rule of the oppressive Daeva civilization in circa 1800 BCE . Blessed by the primordial being Yaldabaoth, Ion was given power over flesh and disease, which he used to garner a rapidly growing following and eventually overthrow the Daeva that had enslaved his people for so long. He and his followers created their own kingdom, with the city of Adytum as its capital. As Ion and his new empire continued to rapidly expand their territory, they were halted by a coalition of ancient civilization including the Egyptians, the Assyrians, the Minoans and the fictional Mekhanites. Fearful of the terrible powers Ion and his followers utilized, the alliance fought a brutal war against Ion which eventually ended after millions of casualties with the complete destruction of Adytum. Ion himself vanished and his broken followers fled to avoid persecution. Powers And Ion held six fingers aloft and upon their spears did the soldiers impale themselves. "For you!" they cried before the blood drowned their tongues. And Ion said, "Now do you see?" And Nadox wept, as more did skewer themselves in Ion's name, for he had seen and now knew the truth of his words. Having been granted immense power by Yaldabaoth, Ion had complete control over flesh in all its forms. His powers were akin to that of a demi-god and he was functionally immortal. Among the things he was capable of doing were *Physical transfiguration. For example, he was able to transform his arm into a massive wolf's maw to tear through steel. *Organic manipulation . He was able to force others to move against their will or simply cause their bodies to burst. Similarly. he was able to grossly alter the physical layout of humans to grant them enhanced powers, like immense muscle size or organic growths that could be molded into specialized weapons. *Share powers. Ion was able to give a modicum of his powers to his followers, granting them the ability to similarly manipulate flesh. Following Drawn to his immense powers and charismatic orations, Ion garnered a massive following which continues to exist to this day. These followers adhere to a religion known as Sarkicism, which is derived from the Greek word for "flesh". Sarkicism follows the tenets of Ion, and its adherents practice, among other things, ritual cannibalism, human sacrifice, thaumaturgy and organic augmentation. Some of the more powerful Sarkites have moved passed what can be considered human and are functionally immortal. The structure of Sarkicism is highly hierarchic. The three most influential positions are: *''Ozirmok'': The Grand Karcist. A position reserved solely for Ion. *''Klavigar'': The four most powerful followers of Ion during his age of ascendancy, they are considered saints to current day Sarkites. * Karcists: The spiritual and secular leaders of Sarkicism. They are biologically immortal and have widely varying forms. Among the followers of Sarkicism are many highly powerful and influential figures. Category:Internet Villains Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Leader Category:Inconclusive Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deities Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Priests Category:Evil Creator Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal